You're The One I Need
by VampChick xx
Summary: Sophia and Nick are paired together at CSI and eventually sparks fly between the two which results in a romantic connection. However, trouble is brewing and has come back to haunt the new CSI member, claiming her and the one who loves her when they work at a scene on a night case. This dangerous person wants the new CSI member but the question is, will they get her like they want?


**_Hey everyone! Here is a brand new story for you but completely different from what I've done before as this is made to take place in the CSI: Crime Scene Investigation just after the episodes which are titled Grave Danger. This is a Nick x OC fanfic. The OC that you will see in this story is completely my own whereas the other characters belong to the creators of CSI. Here is the first chapter of the story and let me know what you think :) x_**

 **Chapter One**

 **Nick POV**

Sitting on the small bench in the locker room, I sighed and put my head in my hands. Memories flashed before my eyes and they weren't good ones. I could see myself locked up in the human sized plastic box, crying in pain as I was bitten by hundreds of fire ants. I could feel myself shaking in fear and didn't notice when Warrick walked into the room. "Nick?," I heard his voice ask. I snapped out of it and looked up at him. "You alright man?" he said. I nodded and responded with "Just having memory flashes of..." I drifted off. I could hear him sigh as he walked over, sitting down next to me on the bench. "I know you went through a real messed up ordeal," Warrick said gently. "But you need to put that to once side for now and keep your head in the game. Besides, Brass wants to see you." I looked at him, feeling alarmed. "What does he want me for?" I asked, standing up from where I sat. He sighed and simply responded with "You'll find out when you get there." I cursed and walked out of the locker room, heading down the corridor to Brass. Things were getting to me now and I didn't know if I would last much longer on this job. Knocking on the door, I began to think of the different reasons as to why Brass wanted to see me and none of them possibly being good. "Come in!" his voice shouted from the other side. I opened the door and stepped into the room, shutting the door behind me.

I froze. There sat at Brass' desk was perhaps the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Long black curly hair travelled down her back and she had bright ice blue eyes that reminded me of the ocean. Her face was perfectly rounded and I couldn't help but notice that she had full rosy lips. I noticed that she was wearing a simple white shirt and jeans along with calf length leather boots. I looked away once I realised that I was staring, feeling the heat rise up my cheeks. "Nick, meet Sophia-Scott Kennedy," I heard Brass say. I walked over and sat in the seat next to her and opposite from Brass. "I apologise for my silence," I said to her. "I've just been through a lot over these past few days and I'm not quite my old self." Sophia smiled. "Don't worry about it," she responded. "I understand. Brass was just explaining what happened a couple days back." I looked at Brass with a mixture of surprise and annoyance. "You see Nick. Sophia here is new to the CSI and I thought that it would be nice to pair you both together, have Sophia learn from you when working," he said. I was now only surprised. "You want to have me paired with someone?" I asked. He nodded. "I promise I won't get in the way," Sophia said. "I will do what I can to help, follow orders like I should and get the job done." I didn't know what to say.

"Thank you Brass," I said politely. I turned to Sophia. "Let us start from the beginning," I said and offered out my hand to her to which she took delicately. "Nick Stokes," I continued. She smiled and in turn responded with "Sophia-Scott Kennedy, pleasure to meet you." I stood up from my seat and looked over at Brass. "I'll introduce her to the others," I said. He nodded and turned away from us both, looking in his filing cabinet. Sophia got up and I motioned for her to follow me out of the room. She complied and the moment we left, I shut the door behind her. "So, where to?" Sophia asked me. "Like I said to Brass, I'll introduce you to the other CSI's so you can get acquainted and then take it from there." She nodded in understanding and I started walking, Sophia being next to me. "So, tell me about yourself," I inquired. Sophia looked lost in thought for a moment and then began to answer. "Um, well my name you already know but what else do you want me to say?" she asked. I smiled kindly at her and simply responded with "Whatever you think is best."

 **Sophia POV**

I was happy to be in the CSI but to be honest, I didn't know what to think of my new partner, Nick. He was a well built man with dark hair and soft brown eyes. His style was similar to mine except he wore work boots instead of leather. One thing I noticed was that he seemed a bit closed off from everyone and from what Brass told me, I wasn't surprised as to why. The poor guy was buried alive! Plus this only happened a matter of days ago. I thought about what he asked and said "My nickname is Raven and I live in a studio apartment." He nodded, taking in the information. "What about your favourite flower? Colour?" he asked. I smiled. "My favourite flower is a Rose because of what it symbolises and my favourite colour is in fact blue," I said in response to his question. I could see Nick nod in wonder and I asked "What about you?" Nick chuckled and answered with "Tulips and my favourite colour is red." I couldn't help but find that interesting. He pulled me to a stop when we walked by an office. Nick stood by the entrance and said "Hey Catherine, you got a minute?" I heard a female voice say "Sure Nick, what can I help you with?" Nick walked into the room and said "I would like to introduce you to a new member of the team and my CSI partner Sophia-Scott Kennedy." That was my cue. I walked into the office, fumbling nervously with the sleeve of my shirt. The office itself seemed quite neat, everything was in order. Nick was stood off to the side, smiling in my direction. Next to him was a slightly taller but older blonde haired woman. She was looking in my direction curiously, watching with a questionable gaze. I let my arms fall to my sides and put my hand out for a hand shake. "Sophia-Scott Kennedy, pleasure to meet you ma'am," I said confidently. The questionable look turned into a smile as the lady took my hand and shook it firmly as she said "Catherine Willows and please call me Catherine. Ma'am makes me feel old." I blushed out of embarrassment and immediately said "I'm sorry, I didn't realise."

Catherine responded with "Don't worry about it. Anyway I won't keep you. Nick, make sure she's introduced to everyone before her first day of work tomorrow." Before I could even say anything else, I could feel something grab my wrist and pull me from Catherine's office. Before I could even see who it was, my feet slipped from underneath me and I could feel myself falling to the ground. I closed my eyes tightly, ready for the hit and sheer embarrassment. Before my body could even hit the floor, two arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me up from harms way. "You alright?" a voice asked. The air around me changed and I felt like I was pressed against something warm and hard. I opened my eyes to see a shirt clad chest. A familiar shirt might I add. I looked up and my eyes locked with Nick's brown eyes. "I'm fine," I said quietly. I could feel my cheeks heating up and I knew that I was blushing like a fool. "Nice catch Nick! Never knew you were that fast," a voice said. I looked away from Nick to see two men walking towards us. One had dark blonde hair and the other had brown hair. The one with blonde hair was clad in a suit and the other guy was wearing a CSI vest, short sleeve top, jeans and boots. "Now, who's your lady friend Nick?" one of them asked. That's when I became suddenly aware that I was still wrapped in his arms. I think he did to as we both quickly separated and I played with the ends of my shirt as he said "Guys, this is our new member and my CSI partner Sophia-Scott Kennedy." I let go of my shirt and looked at the two men in front of me. The blonde one stepped forward with a bright smile and took my hand in his. "It's very nice to meet you Sophia, I'm Greg," he said as he shaked my hand. "Damn, I don't think Nick realises how lucky he is to have such a beautiful partner." I blushed deeply. "T-Thank you Greg," I stuttered.

He nodded as his friend stepped forward. "Hello Sophia, I'm Warrick," he said kindly as he to shook my hand. "Nice to meet you Warrick," I responded. "So, Nick where are you taking Sophia next?" Greg asked. I looked over at Nick as he said "Well, take her to meet Sarah and Grissom of course." Warrick and Greg smiled. "Can we join?" Warrick asked us. "Only if its fine with Sophia here," Nick responded. I nodded with a smile. "Awesome, Sarah is most likely going to be with Grissom in his office so let's head there," Greg said. He and Warrick took the lead which left me walking behind with Nick. "They seem nice," I said to Nick. He smiled and looked in my direction. "They're good people," Nick said in response. "They've been helping me over the last couple of days because of what happened. Without them I think I would have lost my cool." I began to feel sympathetic towards him. Softly, I grabbed Nick's arm and pulled him to a stop. He looked at me with confusion. "It's probably not my place to say anything but I am here for you if you want someone to talk to," I spoke. Nick looked amazed and I think it was the first time today I actually seen him genuinely smile. "Thank you Sophia. That's very kind of you and I might just take you up on that offer," he responded. I smiled and he smiled back. "Partners in crime come on," Warrick called out. I laughed. "Partners in crime has got a good ring to it," Nick remarked. I smirked. "Why yes it does. Care to join me partner?" I asked. Nick laughed and nodded, leading the way. It wasn't long until we reached the door to Grissom's office where Greg and Warrick were waiting. "Just to give you a heads up," Greg said. "Grissom's office is filled with some strange artefacts."

I looked at him confused. Warrick must have seen my confusion cause he said "You'll see what he means when you walk in there." I nodded in understanding. Nick knocked on the open door and I couldn't help but pop my head round to see a tall brunette woman and a slightly older male in the office. "There's someone I want you to meet," he said. I moved from the door frame so they could see me properly. "Nice to meet you," I said confidently. I couldn't help but look around the room. I found it fascinating. Various jars and cases where displayed around the room, each encasing different specimens. A particular one caught my eye. "Tarantula!" I said excitedly as I hurried over to the large glass case containing the creature. I could feel many sets of eyes on me and I looked to see Nick with an amused expression, Warrick and the man had curious looks on their faces and the woman looked surprised. "What?" I asked. "That's Grissom's spider," Nick said. I looked over to the person he was talking about and asked "May I?" Grissom nodded and I looked back at the container with a big goofy smile. Carefully, I opened the lid of the container to see the tarantula crawl out of its hiding spot. "Hello there little guy," I said in a slightly higher tone and reached into the container. To not startle the creature, I layed my hand softly down on the bottom of the container and watched as the tarantula crawled into the palm of my hand. I lifted my hand out of the container and smiled as I softly stroked the tarantula in my hand.

"It's gorgeous," I said. The guy who I assumed was Grissom walked forward and looked at the tarantula and then me. "Most people would have run away or at least tried to stay away from her but you go right ahead and hold her. Interesting," he said to me. I watched the tarantula as it brushed its legs against my skin and began to travel up my arm. "I used to have one when I was a kid," I simply said. "Died of natural causes." He nodded and put his hand out. "Gil Grissom," he said. With my free hand, I shook his and said "Sophia-Scott Kennedy. I'm Nick's CSI partner and a new edition to the team." He nodded in consideration and pointed to the woman that was with him. "This is Sara. Another member of the team." I smiled at her to which she returned. "Hey Nick?" Grissom asked. "Did you get her blood yet?" I became suddenly alarmed and put the tarantula back in its container. "Why do you want my blood?" I asked. "For so many reasons," he said in response.

 **Nick POV**

Sophia fascinated me. I never thought there would be someone like her. I could see the worry on her face when Grissom mentioned blood. "I'll take her to where blood can be taken," I said. Grissom nodded and I took that as a cue to take Sophia out of the office. Softly, I grabbed her hand and took her out the room. "What's gonna happen now?" she asked nervously. "Some blood needs to be taken from you so that you can be registered into the system like everyone else," I responded. She frowned slightly. "I have a feeling that there is something you are not telling me," Sophia said. I sighed. "Grissom likes to use our blood for splatter experiments. That's another reason as to why he wants it." She nodded and brushed some of her black hair locks behind her ear. "I-I have to tell you..I'm afraid of needles," she admitted. I smiled at her weakly. "Don't worry. I'll be there to help you through it," I said. She smiled and I took her hand, leading Sophia to the office which belonged to the blood specialist. I knocked on the door and it opened to reveal a small curly haired woman named Dani. "Let me guess," she said, surveying the both of us. "Grissom sent the newbie to extract blood?" I nodded. "Come on in," she said, moving away from the door and leaving it open. Sophia hesitated and I looked at her. "It'll be fine," I said softly as I put a hand on her shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze.

The colour drained from her face but she nodded anyway and walked into the room with me behind her. "What's your name sweetheart?" Dani asked. Sophia shivered slightly as she said "Sophia. Sophia-Scott Kennedy." Dani nodded and began typing fast on the computer. "What about your age?" she asked next. Sophia looked at Dani and responded with "26 years old." Dani continued to type on her computer, asking questions to which Sophia gave an answer to. Then it was time to extract the blood. "Alright, Nick are you leaving or staying for this?" Dani asked me. I sat down and simply said "Staying." She nodded and went over to Sophia with a blood bag, small pipe and needle. She attached them together and scooted over Sophia. I swear more coloured drained from her face as she looked at me with pleading eyes. I went over and held her hand. "Let's get this done and I'll get you something to eat," I said to Sophia. She nodded and just like that the procedure began. Dani inserted the needle into Sophia's arm which made Sophia cry out a little in pain. I gently squeezed her hand and rubbed comforting circles on the back of her hand. The bag began to fill up with blood and it wasn't long before it was over.

"You can go now," Dani said as she took the needle out of Sophia's arm and stuck a cotton ball and tape down over where the needle once was. I thanked her and helped Sophia up from where she sat. "Let's go," I said to her and lead her out. "I'll take you to the cafeteria and get you something to eat and drink," I continued. She nodded and I lead her all the way to the cafeteria, sitting her down in a chair at the table by the window. I went over to the shelf and picked out a jacket potato with cheese filling, ham sandwiches, a chocolate bar and two bottles of summer fruit Oasis. I went to the cashier and paid for it all with cash. Warrick came in then and helped me carry everything over to the table where Sophia was sat. "You okay?" I asked her when we returned. She looked over to me and Warrick and answered with "Just feeling a little light-headed that's all." Warrick looked at me with concern and I said "fear of needles." He understood then. I sat opposite Sophia and Warrick sat next to her. I handed Sophia the jacket potato, chocolate bar and a bottle of Oasis. She opened the bottle and had a massive gulp. She put the lid back on the bottle and began to eat the jacket potato. Already I could see the colour returning to her cheeks. "Thank you for the food Nick," she said. "I'll pay you back." I shrugged it off but Warrick said "He'll hold you to that." Sophia nodded and eventually she finished her jacket potato, wiping away the food from her mouth into a napkin. "So, tell us a bit about you newbie," Warrick said. Thus started a lengthy conversation filled with questions, answers and many laughs. What I didn't know however was that danger was lurking not far away and it had come to claim one of us.

 ** _Well, here is the first chapter of the story. I apologise if it is too long and boring. The story does get more interesting and you do see a romance take place between Sophia and Nick as they will eventually end up falling in love with each other as time goes by. Sophia also helps Nick deal with what happened to him as well so that shows that she is a good factor in his life. Let me know what you think and yes, that does mean review :) x_**


End file.
